3:30am
by CherryCakes
Summary: Pavarti's getting married and Padma has no idea where she is going in life. When a certain Theodore Nott interrupts the monotony of her life, will he be able to keep Padma on her toes? Padma/Theodore and Pavarti/Blaise. Rated T due to my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fanfiction, and my second attempt at fanfiction all together, so I really hope you like it! And I really hope you'll review, because I'd really like to know what you think!**

**So this is a Padma/Theo and Pavarti/Blaise fic. Weird combo, I know, but, hey, that's just me!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Squat. Everything that you recognize belongs to J . K . Rowling except 'The Revenge' which belongs to S. Morgenstern**

* * *

Chapter 1: You Know It's To Early To Wake Up When You Think You're Pillow's Attractive. 

_She was on a beach, the palm trees swaying in the wind. She looked down to find herself wearing a bikini and a sarong, both red with a palm fond pattern. She stood slowly, the warm sand slipping between her toes, she walked towards the ocean. She slid gracefully into the soft shimmering waves, her long black hair fanning out around her on the waters surface. Turning, she found the beach upon which she had been sitting moments ago was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a pirate ship with a large, black sail. As if in a trance, she swam towards it and pulled herself up atop its decks. It was abandoned, all except for a lone male figure at the far end. She silently approached him. He was tall and pale skinned with light brown hair._

"_You know, it really is quite rude to approach a stranger without announcing your presence," he said, in a voice that, somehow, sounded like spices._

"_Forgive my asking so, but, is this '_The Revenge_'?" she inquired, glancing around the vessel. _

_The man looked scandalized "'_The Revenge_?' What kind of a name is that for a ship sailed by the humblest of men? Her name is '_The Lorelei_'," he said proudly._

"_I'm sorry," she replied, although she was not sure what exactly she was apologizing for._

_He chuckled softly before taking two steps towards her, scooping her up in his arms, bringing their faces mere centimeters apart. "Don't be," he whispered, the words literally brushing across her lips._

_She shivered in anticipation. The stranger lowered his lips to hers and-_

"PADMA!"

Damn it. Her favorite dreams were always interrupted by something or other.

Padma Pital blearily opened one eye and discovered that she was in rather a compromising position with her, very attractive, goose feather pillow. Yep, definitely too early. She glanced at her alarm clock: 3:30. Who the hell was yelling at her this early in the morning?

"PADMA! PADMA LET ME IN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! PADMAAAAA!" the voice screeched, reaching a pitch almost inaudible to human ear.

Pavarti, she should've known. Padma crawled out of bed, grabbed her wand, stumbled into her kitchenette and opened her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Chapter! Wooo! This is Officially the longest thing I've ever written! **

**Disclaimer: Although I own a t-shirt exactly like the one Padma sleeps in, I don't own any characters or places from the Harry Potter series, that is a privilege enjoyed only by J . K . Rowling. **

* * *

The Watery Contemplation of Life

Standing outside Padma's flat was her twin sister, exceedingly flushed, with an absolutely bizarre mixture of emotions playing across her features. Excitement. Nerves. Love. And pure, undiluted happiness.

"Pav' you may not be aware of this, but, it's 3:30 in the morning and I have a shift at 7," she said to her sister, obscuring the niceties.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted you to be the first to know," she gabbled, pushing past Padma, who was still in her nightshirt (a huge purple Paramore t-shirt with 'All I Wanted' printed in bold letters across the front), and entering the kitchenette. "I am so, so happy!"

Padma closed the door behind Pavarti and lead her into her living room and, setting her down onto her red leather sofa, conjured two cups of strong black coffee. Padma pushed one mug into her excitable twin's hands and took the seat next to her.

"Pavarti," she said, cutting the girl off mid-ramble, "cut the crap. What's happened?"

"Right, well, do you remember last week I told you about the circle I found in my tea leaves? Well, I looked it up, and apparently it meant that I would soon have a shift in my romantic life."

"mmm?" Padma replied vaguely with a nod, indicating that she should continue. She'd long since stopped trying to convince Pavarti that divination was a load of bullshit.

"Well, I was getting really worried because Blaise was acting really distant and… weird, and well, anyway, tonight he asked me out for dinner at that new place down Diagon Ally, The Basil Tree. We had this lovely dinner in one of their private booth things they've got there and then, once we finished, he suggested that we go for a walk, right, and we were walking through this lovely park somewhere in muggle London, right, and he sat me down on this cute little bench surrounded by all of these Gardenia bushes. It was so romantic…" Pavarti said, staring dreamily off into space.

"Is that it? You woke me up at 3:30 to tell me that you went on a date with your boyfriend and sat in some bushes? Well then, in that case, I think I'll go back to bed…" Padma trailed off, standing as if to leave.

"No, that bloody well is not it," she snapped, losing her dreamy mannerism. "We're engaged!" she said, practically screaming the last two words.

"Wha-?" Padma stood for a moment trying to translate her sister's screeched exclamation, then it hit her; "Oh my god, Oh my god, _Oh my god_!" she screamed in rapid succession, running at her sister and grabbing her in a hug as she jumped up and down in excitement. "When are you going to tell Mum and Dad? You know how much they hated discovering that you were dating Blaise by reading Witch Weekly, Oh my god!" Padma squeaked.

"I know! We're going to tell them tomorrow, and, well, the real reason I wanted you to know first was because I was hoping that you'd be my maid of honor?" Pavarti asked, biting her lip.

"YES! Jesus Christ, Pav, did you think I'd say no?" Padma laughed.

Pavarti merely looked sheepish and began examining her heels so Padma quickly dropped the subject. They had only become really close after the war. As children they had argued constantly and each tormented the other. It was only the shock of nearly losing one another that brought them close.

"Would you mind coming over Blaise's with me? We're telling his family at 8:00 and I could do with the support."

Pavarti was slightly scared of her fiancé's parents. It wasn't that they were bad people; they were just exceedingly rich, aristocratic and intimidating.

Padma nodded excitedly, "Sure, just let me get dressed. I'm pretty sure that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini don't want to see my nightwear. I'll be out in thirty minuets tops." With a quick smirk, she sped back into her bathroom.

Padma stood in the shower, the hot spray almost scolding her, and let the water relax her muscles and wake her up. She really hated early mornings. She slathered her body in cucumber shower gel and, like you do when you're in the shower at 3:50 in the morning, thought about her life.

She had a dead end job. No romantic life to speak of (the last time she'd been on a date was one of the awkward outings to Madam Puddifoot's Teashop, with a snot nosed creep who had asked her out for a Hogsmead weekend and spent the entirety of lunch staring at her chest). A sister who was engaged, when she didn't even have a boyfriend. A barely existent social life, sure she met up with Ginny, Luna and Mindy for lunch from time to time, and would occasionally convince Hermione and her cousin Persephone to go out on the piss in muggle London, and end up asleep in a telephone box, but that wasn't exactly action packed. Persephone would go off with the first black haired male she saw and Hermione would go home at 9:00. Padma usually ended up sat in a random pub downing as many pints as she could until they kicked her out. She wanted something more. She wanted to feel alive.

She shook her head. Her life really wasn't that bad, she was just being angst-y. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair with Fred and George Weasley's Wonder Witch hair products ('Luscious, Lovely Locks: feather light locks and a perfect shine and swish with just one wash per day!(depends on the natural texture of the hair in question.)). After gathering the courage to step out of the shower and into the harsh, cold reality of her tiled bathroom, Padma wrapped herself in a big, fluffy red towel and strolled into her bedroom. She dropped her towel and dried herself off with her wand. She used and anti-perspiration spell, while chewing on a brushing/flossing mint, slipped on a set of lingerie, red lace, and checked the time: 4:30. She'd been in there a hell of a lot longer than usual. Scrambling into a pair of suit pants with great difficulty, it took Padma several minuets to realize that she was trying, unsuccessfully, to put them on back to front.

"Bollocks."

She managed to get into the offending article and began riffling through her draws in search of a shirt. She stopped a moment later feeling like a complete moron. Was she a witch or not? Grabbing her wand from behind her ear she quickly summoned a red silk shirt and slid it over her shoulders. After applying a quick coat of mascara and outlining her eyes with kohl, she skidded into the kitchenette on the slippery tiled floor, half of the buttons on her shirt still undone, and grabbed the counter for support. Looking up, she found herself being stared at by Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pavarti. She stood stock still for a moment, staring at the two very attractive men standing in front of her sink, one of which had an arm around her twin's waist; the other was staring at her disheveled appearance.

"Geez, thanks for the warning Pavarti," she said sarcastically as she turned around and righted her shirt. "Next time you decide to invite people into my flat, would you mind telling me first?"

Padma turned and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the side. She bit into it and moaned. For some reason, apples tasted so very good in the morning.

Everyone was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked in an offended tone. "It's 5AM and I'm hungry, 'kay? Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**My first 2 Reweiws! *insert blush and stammered thanks here*Woooooooo! _MissLorraineScarlet_ and _Muffin'sback_, I would just like to say that you two are awesome and have inspired me to continue writing this story! So I therefore do formally dedicate this chapter to you two amazing human beings and hope that my shameless use of flattery will convince others to join the ranks of you beautiful, fantastic and astoundingly epic reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well actually, that's a lie. I own several things, but unfortunately, none of those things are at all related to the Harry Potter universe, as owned by J . K . Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nice Bra, Pital.

Pavarti and Blaise flooed over to Zabini Manor first, leaving Padma alone with a boy, well, a man she supposed, who had teased mercilessly with short, abrupt, cutting comments during their Hogwarts years, but only when it was just him and her, which seemed to happen an awful lot, now she thought about it.

"Hey, Pital," Theodore called out, just before he stepped into the whirling green flames.

"What is it, Theodore?" Padma replied in a falsely bored voice despite the fact that her pulse had just increased ten fold at the sound of his voice; hardly anyone had ever heard him speak, many were under the impression that he was a mute, Padma never could understand why; perhaps they just never listened properly.

"Nice bra," he said with a smirk. He was engulfed by the waiting flames leaving a shaking Padma alone to vent her frustration on innocent items of furniture.

"Arrgh!"

He really was a prick.

* * *

After kicking all three of her breakfast stools over like a pubescent teenager, Padma followed the crude git to Zabini Manor. She stumbled out of the fireplace in the entry hall, covered in soot, losing her balance slightly. A pair of arms caught her, before she could fall on her face, and set her straight on her feet again. To say that Padma was surprised would be an understatement to say the least; Theodore Nott was breaking her fall.

Theo quickly released Padma and led her through into one of the Zabini's living rooms.

"Blaise has gone to find his parents and Vi's…well, Vi's Vi; she's pacing."

"Honestly!" Padma said with a roll of her eyes, "That girl will be the death of me I swear it. She's so damn dramatic."

Padma quickly calmed her twin sister, so that when Blaise returned with his parents in tow, she was no longer pacing and muttering obscenities like a mad woman. All through the family revelation of Blaise and Pavarti's engagement, Padma and Theo sat side by side, not entirely sure of why they were there. Several hours passed as Padma, Pavarti and Florence Zabini sat disgusing everything wedding related: Dresses. Bridesmaids, Vows, Food, Colour schemes, Flowers, Music, Ministers, Shoes, Invitations, Hair styles, Locations, Table Settings, Guests, Ceremony Types, Rings, Veils, Jewelry, Congregation Layouts, Speeches, Make up, the list goes on and on and on…..

Padma wasn't really paying attention. She was to busy thinking about the upcoming wedding in a much darker light to worry whether the napkin rings were going to be gold or silver. After just strengthening her relationship with her sister fully, Padma feared that marriage would draw Pavarti away from her again. She knew that it was silly to think in such a way, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make up the time that she'd lost with her twin over silly squabbles about boys, houses, make up and who's nose was closer to the centre that had occurred during their teenaged years and it was going to become increasingly difficult to spend time together if she had a husband and (gulp) kids. Padma quickly glanced at her twin's stomach, just to check that it hadn't expanded any since the last time she'd gotten a good look at it. It hadn't, but still. Padma didn't even want to think about the distance that could come between them if she was constantly fretting and caring for the well being and the needs of a young child.

Shaking her head, she glanced once more at Pavarti's abdomen (just to make sure) and then at the grandfather clock behind Enrique Zabini's head. 7:30-ish.

"Shit!" Padma exclaimed suddenly, leaping out of her seat and drawing everyone's attention to her. "Damn it! Excuse my language, Mrs. Zabini, Vi, I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm late. Forget 'Avada Kedavra', Hermione's going to shoot me!" With that proclamation, Padma disappeared with a faint 'pop!'


End file.
